Soirée Ordinaire !
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Domaine des Nase, 22 h 34: Tout commence là et tout se termine là aussi. Hiro'omi cherche un moyen pour pouvoir s'accaparer un blondinet aguicheur. Y arrivera-t-il? Surement mais comment? Je vous laisse lire pour le découvrir ! Cliquez et appréciez, simplement ! Entrez dans mon monde !


**Hi mes p'tit(e)s sucres !**

_Kyoukai no Kanata n°2_

_Hier soir_, aucun devoir à terminer pour la semaine prochaine. Aucun devoir à commencer pour la semaine prochaine. Mais une idée **mutine et entêtante**.  
Alors naturellement, une page word s'affiche, quelques mots s'étalent _ici_ et _là_, puis..., une suite de mot, de phrase. L'**OS n°2** est en train de naitre!  
La soirée avance et les idées arrivent en continue. Plus moyen d'arrêter mes doigts pianotant. Impossible de détourner le regard de l'écran. La _milieu_ et la _fin_ sont là!  
L'adrénaline monte, des relectures de passage se montrent et enfin, la satisfaction d'un _essai_ réussit pointe le bout de son nez!  
_Prise de chance_, personne n'est là pour emmerder l'_écrivaine talentueuse_! Des rectifications arrivent. Des morceaux sont remplacés. La perfection **n'existe pas**!  
Les pages sont sauvegardées, l'ordinateur s'éteint silencieusement et _le génie_ repose son cerveau apaisé.

Lendemain **17h10** [_Heure locale_], le post se fait et avec _horreur_ vous découvrez une nouvelle histoire posté par moi-même.  
**Drame! Panique! Défaillance!** Vous hésitez à lire, à regarder, puis finalement la _curiosité_ l'emporte [elle espère] et vous posez vos prunelles sur les premières lignes.  
Maintenant, à pas de loup la _talentueuse_ _L_ s'en va [riant du petit pitch qu'elle vient d'écrire! Elle a mal au ventre de tant rire!]  
Pis sur un dernier mot:** Bonne Lecture**, elle se retire... .

**/!\** ATTENTION **/!\** RATING **M**

* * *

_**Soirée ordinaire.**_

* * *

_Domaine des Nase, 22 h 34._

Aucune ombre en vue, aucune mission à accomplir et aucuns problèmes à l'horizon.  
Voilà comment en cette soirée les quatre solitaires se retrouvent dans la demeure des Nase.  
D'un côté Mitsuki et Mirai se sont enfermés dans la chambre de la jeune fille brune pour se connaitre un peu mieux et de l'autre, les deux garçons, Akihito et Hiro'omi se retrouvent confortablement installés dans le canapé face à une télévision qui joue une série connue.

Le blond en polo jaune et en chemise débraillée, frotte dans ses cheveux blés et s'étire courageusement avant de faire tomber sa tête en arrière.  
Sur un dossier confortable et moelleux.  
L'ébène en simple chemise blanche et dépourvu de son habituelle écharpe, se retrouve étalé de tout son long sur ce sofa accueillant.  
La tête sur les cuisses de son ami et ses mains posées sur son abdomen, son visage est éclairé par un sourire gentillet tandis qu'il observe l'écran lumineux.

**_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans ma chambre plutôt !?**

Baissant son regard vers son ainé, un sourcil s'arque à la question.  
Analysant les traits du noiraud, une main répond avant même les paroles du blondinet.

**_ …Pas vraiment non, je sais à quoi tu penses.**

Soupirant, Nase détourne son regard sapin et reprend la lecture du film.  
Boudant presque de la réponse donnée par son cadet, il prend pour compensation et dédommagement une main entre les siennes, qu'il dépose sur son ventre.  
Le blond ne fait rien pour se dégager de cette prise, il sait déjà qu'il ne doit pas se débattre alors levant les yeux au ciel, il mordille sa lèvre et se laisse faire. …Exactement comme un jouet.

_Domaine des Nase, 23 h 02._

Une main dans des cheveux de jais, des doigts qui s'entremêlent à des mèches foncés et négligemment Akihito se met à jouer avec la chevelure épaisse et duveteuse de son senpai.  
Ne demandant pas mieux, Hiromi se laisse faire et profite même de ce moment d'inattention de la part de son cadet pour se mettre dans une meilleure position.  
Position qui lui convient davantage puis qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec un ventre qu'il sait pâle mais qui est malheureusement recouvert de deux couches de vêtements.

Intéressé par l'épisode qui est diffusé, l'épi ne prête aucune attention à la façon dont son ami se comporte.  
Lui, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est parfaitement installé et qu'il pourrait passer sa nuit ici tellement il a chaud.  
Akihito se moque aussi de sa main qui s'est perdu sur le crâne de son vis-à-vis, ça ne l'inquiète pas et puis personne ne les voit.  
Alors continuant de prendre soin d'une tête brune par inadvertance ou presque, il ne fait pas attention aux bras qui viennent entourer sa taille.

**_ Et maintenant, tu veux bien qu'on monte Akkey !?**

Ne réagissant pas vraiment à la question, le doré attend la fin de la réplique de l'un des héros pour répondre une fois de plus à la demande de son ainé.

**_ Hn. …Non, laisse-moi terminer cet épisode. **

Se renfrognant, Hiro'omi se cache contre l'abdomen qu'il encercle et découvre légèrement –_de sa main_- une parcelle de peau dans le dos de son cadet.  
Chatouillant légèrement celle-ci, le blond ne fait pas attention à cette petite gêne et voyant l'attention détourné du jeune blondin,  
le descendant des Nase continue de gagner du terrain sur l'épiderme soyeux.

Mitsuki Nase, dans sa chambre est rougie et gênée.  
Pourquoi !? Parce que pour la première fois elle s'autorise à être une fille à part entière et à faire des choses dites de « filles ».  
Des livres sont éparpillés sur son lit -_des magazines de mode_-, des gâteaux sont négligemment posés dans plusieurs assiettes –_des cupcakes et autres sucreries_-  
et des vernies et autres ustensiles de coiffures se retrouvent dans cette chambre habituellement déserte de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire.

Kuriyama Mirai s'amuse et sourit de tout et n'importe quoi.  
Elle est heureuse de se faire une nouvelle amie, heureuse de pouvoir parler normalement avec une autre personne.  
Avec une fille de son âge.  
La rose sourit de joie et continuant de faire découvrir des choses et d'autres, la soirée se fait interminable et rempli de bon sentiment.

_Domaine des Nase, 23 h 23._

Toujours dans le salon, l'écran de télévision n'est plus le centre d'attention du jeune Kanbara.  
Alité sur le canapé, ses mouvements sont restreints et son champ de vision accaparé par une vision toute sauf désagréable.  
Là, perché au-dessus de lui, se retrouve un noiraud qui n'en peut plus d'attendre.  
Il en a marre de faire selon le bon vouloir du blondinet alors c'est naturellement qu'il a pris les choses en main.

Le polo relevé, la chemise quelque peu déboutonnée qui montre sans gêne un nombril aguicheur, Akihito ne se débat pas tant que ça.  
Ces deux mains posées sur les cuisses du noiraud, l'aguicheur attend et l'ébène pervers passe tranquillement ses doigts le long des côtes gracieuses du plus jeune.  
Se courbant pour pouvoir se pavaner dans un cou vanillé, Hiromi mordille un lobe d'oreille et descend progressivement jusqu'à pouvoir suçoter cette peau fine et y laisser des traces.

Caressant les cuisses du Nase, le doré laisse libre court aux pensées de son ami et prenant l'initiative d'attraper un visage tentant, il agrippe lui-même les lèvres parfaites de son senpai.  
Le baiser est d'abord doux, en surface pour prendre très vite une ampleur non-préméditée.  
Leurs langues se chamaillent semblant de rien, les mains de l'ébène tiennent fermement la mâchoire de son amant et continuant de s'embrasser, il oublie le monde. Oublie leur environnement.

**_ Et maintenant, dis-moi…, est-ce que tu veux monter Akkey !?**

Levant la tête pour s'approprier la bouche de ce noiraud, la réponse est plutôt équivoque sauf qu'Hiromi aime qu'on lui réponde de vive-voix.  
Les mains posées sur le fessier de l'ébène, il incite ce dernier à continuer leur échange mais, le vrai dominant dans l'histoire n'est autre qu'une chevelure de jais.

**_ …Je…, veux bien. C'est d'accord Hiro'… .**

Reculant de son cadet, Nase pose ses fesses sur la moitié du coussin sous lui et attirant avec lui ce doré, des vêtements continuent de se relever.  
Ils s'embrassent de nouveau, l'ébène prend très vite l'avantage sur cet échange et ils ne font donc pas attention au bruit qui arrive.  
Ils ne se préoccupent pas d'une marche qui craque et de voix qui arrivent dans leur direction.

**_ S-Senpai !**

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignent au même moment et regardant sur leurs droites, il découvre une rose et une ébène écarlates et gênées.  
Lissant du mieux possible ces vêtements, Akihito essaie de paraitre le plus naturel possible, bien qu'inutile alors qu'Hiromi lui, réagit à peine et semble irrité d'avoir été interrompu.  
Il ne faut donc pas être un génie pour comprendre la situation.  
Les sourcils froncés et la moue mécontente, Hiro'omi soupire mais ne bouge pas.

**_ Kuriyama-san ce…, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**

**_ Évidemment. …Onii-san, tu pourrais l'amener dans ta chambre tu ne crois pas !? **

Toujours sous le choc, la fleur continue de fixer ces deux ainés la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux ronds.  
Elle a dû mal à comprendre. Surtout dû mal à réaliser.  
Mitsuki elle, n'est même plus surprise, elle essaie seulement d'éviter à ces deux pervers de se faire prendre par Izumi Nase.  
Gardienne de la demeure, des traditions et des bonnes manières de son frère et de sa sœur.

**_ On y aller, justement. Je t'aime Nee-san. **

Du bout des lèvres un « va en enfer » peut se lire de la part de la sœur mais voulant voir seulement ce qu'il décide, Hiromi n'y prête pas attention et attire le blond à sa suite.  
Pendant ce temps, Mirai continue de suivre du regard ces deux senpai.  
La vision ne veut pas se retirer de sa tête.  
Les images restent encrées dans son cervelet et malgré les interpellations de sa nouvelle amie et confidente, la rose continue de rêvasser.

N'argumentant pas et ne trouvant aucune excuse à son frère et au blond, Mitsuki accompagne tranquillement la jeune fille à lunette jusqu'à l'extérieur du domaine.  
Marchant tel un automate jusqu'au large portail, la conversation est muette.  
Les deux jeunes filles terminent leur soirée de façon assez spéciale pour l'une et d'une étrange banalité pour l'autre.

_Domaine des Nase, 00 h 14._

**_ Qu'est-ce que…, j'vais hn~ lui dire en… han, la voyant de-main !?**

**_ Ne . Pense . Pas . ****à****. Ça . Pour . l'instant. **

Chaque mot est appuyé par un baiser plus ou moins marqué sur le torse et le ventre de ce blond partiellement dévêtu.  
Une langue joue de son habilitée et de sa vivacité tandis que des mains descendent doucement ou non, un boxer noir beaucoup trop gênant.  
Couché sur le lit, la respiration d'Akihito est saccadée et avec ou sans résistance, il laisse à l'autre la possibilité de le voir nu.

**_ Mais tu~ han, p-pas là… . T'as vu s-sa tête !? **

**_ Oui, ces yeux traduisaient un « **_**merde, il n'est pas libre**_** ». …J'veux te gouter Akkey… .**

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, l'ébène lèche et suçote le membre déjà bien en éveille de ce blond affolé et en même temps excité.  
Gardant son activité, le muscle chaud d'Hiromi continue de tracer des sillons mouillés sur le membre dur et appétissant de son compagnon alors que celui-ci essaie de garder ses pensées claires tout en agrippant les draps sous lui.

La bouche du noiraud est une « merveille de technologie ».  
Elle s'agite autour d'un gland, elle avale et suçote avec précision et mieux que tout, elle donne des érections douloureusement bonnes.  
Relevant un peu plus les jambes, le doré essaie de calmer son cœur agité tandis que le traitement de son amant lui fait tourner la tête.  
…Bientôt, il ne pourra plus résister aux attaques répétées et soutenues.

**_ Je… j've-ux pas qu'elle hum Hiro~ …pense des ch-oses étr-anges sur n-nous. …Han 'ui~**

Enfouissant jusqu'à la garde la fierté de son blond, il introduit doucereusement son index -_au préalable humidifié par ces soins_- dans l'intimité de son vis-à-vis.  
Le faisant tressauté et gémir, l'ébène semble prendre plaisir à cette douce torture et pervertie jusqu'à la moelle, il commence à donner des petites indications à son partenaire.

**_ Akkey touche-toi et ne me parle plus d'elle. Mais ta main ici et bouge-là.**

Guidant la main du blondin jusqu'à son sexe, Akihito se caresse sous les yeux vicieux du Nase tandis que celui-ci s'occupe du petit anneau de chair, ô combien réceptif.  
Introduisant un second doigt puis un troisième, l'une des jambes du Kanbara se fait remonter alors que celui-ci peine à garder les yeux ouverts sous le plaisir qu'il ressent.  
Les prunelles humides, les iris noisettes se noient de désir et continuant de suivre les ordres de son ainé, l'ambré essaie de continuer sa conversation de moins en moins compréhensible.

**_ M-mais… han~ Hiro'omi…, je- et si… hn ! Si e-elle…~**

**_ Tu n'écoutes pas…, regarde ce que j'ai sur le nez. Obéis et oublie là…, s'il te plait.**

Ouvrant difficilement les paupières, Kanbara remarque à peine la paire de lunette que porte le noiraud.  
Mais même si c'est furtif son excitation se fait plus grande et ses gémissements continuent d'envahir la pièce.  
Heureux de l'effet, Nase retire son pantalon, son boxer et l'accessoire de sa victoire.  
Il revient vers sa proie et retournant facilement le blondinet, il masse un fessier qu'il a envie de marquer.  
Qu'il a envie de posséder. …Encore.

A quatre pattes ou presque sur les couvertures de son ainé, le doré est gêné et impatient.  
Les mains sur ses hanches sont une douce torture tandis que le pénis qui se frotte à son fessier est une tentation affolante et violente.  
Grognant de frustration, un serpent-frisson se fraie un chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond et repoussant son fessier en arrière, il fait comprendre à l'autre son impatience.

**_ V-viens, je~ …Hiro dépêche-toi !**

**_ Tu n'as qu'à t'enfoncer toi-même. Approche-toi.**

Mordant fortement sa lèvre, le blondinet obéit sans aucune hésitation et attrapant le membre dressé de cet ébène, il l'enfonce doucement à l'intérieur de son antre.  
Soupirant et geignant de toutes les sensations qu'il ressent, Kanbara bouge brièvement et cette seule chose donne le top départ à Hiro'omi Nase.  
Accrochant l'un des bras du cadet qu'il passe dans son dos, le noiraud commence des va-et-vient répété et régulier.

S'allongeant quelque peu sur son amant, il couvre la nuque ambré de baiser furtif et brûlant.  
Faisant s'atténuer ses gémissements, le descendant des Nase bouge et marque l'épiderme sous lui.  
Il aime cette peau frissonnante à son passage. Il aime l'odeur de sucrerie qu'elle dégage. Il aime l'effet qu'il produit sur le corps de son cadet.  
Tenant fermement le bras prisonnier, il fait crier son homologue de façon divine et bruyante.

De sa seule main de libre, Akihito s'accroche aux draps sous lui et suivant chacun des mouvements de son compagnon, il frissonne au moindre contact de ce noiraud.  
Se redressant quelque peu, il s'agite un peu trop face à son équilibre précaire mais il réclame, quémande et veut obtenir une chose qu'il attend.  
Son visage sur le côté, les joues rougissantes à souhait et les prunelles mouillées, il veut la bouche de l'autre. Il veut s'approprier ces lèvres envoûtantes.

Et il ne met que très peu de temps avant que son souhait ne soit réalisé.  
Deux bouches se rencontrent avec hargne et vigueur. Elles se cognent, se bagarrent et s'accordent un temps de répit.  
Elles luttent pour la survie de l'autre. Elles se chamaillent. Elles se réclament continuellement.  
Les coups de rein ne ralentissent pas pour autant et pénétrant un peu plus profondément dans l'intimité de ce blond, un cri est étouffé mais entendu.

**_ C-cri plus fort…hm~ …j'v-veux en-core t'entendre… Akk-ey~**

Obéissant ou même pas, les soupirs de plaisir et de jouissance se font entendre.  
Coller à la bouche de son amant, l'ébène relâche le bras -_qui était un otage_- et donne une nouvelle vie à ses à-coups plus vifs.  
Enroulant l'un de ses bras à la taille du blond et l'autre au cou de celui-ci, les aller et venu sont plus marqués et ravageurs.

**_ H-Hiro'om-i han…~ je…, plus v-ite ! ****Je… je vais~**

Mordant fortement sa lèvre, l'ambré se retrouve en appuie sur ses genoux tout comme le noiraud.  
En sueur et bouillant, les deux individus se retrouvent au bord de la jouissance.  
Ils ne peuvent pas être « mieux » qu'à cet instant précis. Les à-coups continuent –_toujours plus fort_- et taquinant brièvement le membre fier d'Akihito, son amant réussit à le faire venir.  
La semence se répand sur le ventre et les draps, le corps du doré est pris de soubresauts divins et après un dernier coup plus puissant que les autres, c'est au tour du Nase de se libérer.

Continuant ses mouvements dans l'antre chaud et serré de son compagnon, Hiromi sourit de plaisir, d'extase et de bonheur.  
Malignement, il se retire de son partenaire et lâchant de derniers soupirs, ils se laissent tous les deux tomber sur le large matelas qui les accueille depuis le début.  
Retirant le condom, il jette celui-ci au sol et ne s'en souciant pas plus que cela, il vient se coller au Kanbara pour y coller des baisers le long d'un bras et terminer sur une nuque démoniaque.

**_ Tu as si bon gout. **

**_ T'es un pervers qui trouve toujours une bonne excuse pour me déshabiller. **

Un sourire taquin arrive sur le coin d'une lèvre et embrassant chastement des lèvres charnues et rougies, l'ébène caresse pendant quelques temps les épis blonds et une joue colorée.  
Gardant en mémoire cette vision, il revient embrasser son amant avec un peu plus d'énergie et une fois l'air devenu indispensable, il s'allonge sur l'un des coussins.

**_ J'aime tellement t'entendre crier comme une jeune fille.**

**_ Ferme là ! …C'était super.**

Se rapprochant –_si c'est possible_- de son ainé, une tête blonde se pose sur une épaule et attrapant une couverture, ils se cachent vivement sous celle-ci.  
Dans le noir complet, des corps s'entremêlent et se livrent à des confidences muettes.  
Sous ce drap, à l'abri du monde et des personnes, ils sont libres de tout et de n'importe quoi.  
Une main s'agrippe à des mèches blondes et s'y cache.  
Une autre attrape une taille et la garde égoïstement. Ils se calment tranquillement. …Doucement, ils s'assoupissent.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire demain !?**

Humant le parfum des blés, Hiro'omi ne répond pas immédiatement.  
Préférant de loin rester dans son monde, il resserre sa prise sur ce crâne parfait et se frottant à cette frimousse près de lui, il cherche des mots simples.

**_ Qu'elle ne t'aura pas… .**

Un sourire se dessine. La réponse lui va. …Pour l'instant.  
Akihito laisse ses paupières recouvrir ses prunelles noisettes et tombant dans un demi-sommeil, il sait que sa nuit sera bonne et sans rêve.  
A côté, Deux orbes vertes se couvrent et couvent. Même dans l'obscurité, il ne peut s'empêcher de désirer l'autre. Il ne peut empêcher ses pensées d'imaginer.  
Dans le silence de sa chambre, Nase Hiro'omi s'endort tranquillement. A l'abri de tout et continuant de garder son secret loin des oreilles de sa grande sœur.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Mitsuki Nase dort déjà depuis longtemps.  
Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle rencontrera Akihito plus tôt que prévu demain matin.  
Elle sait que son frère sera deux fois plus possessif –_un blond et une brune à protéger_- face à leur grande sœur.  
Et elle sait, que son frère sourira sincèrement.  
Dans son lit, entouré de peluches offertes par une rose, elle rêve.  
Elle rêve et dans l'obscurité, on peut apercevoir un fin sourire sur des lèvres qu'elle s'efforce de cacher aux restes du monde.

**BONUS**

_Lendemain: Club de littérature, 10 h 07._

**_ Vous êtes désagréable.**

**_ Kuriyama-san, ne pourrais-tu pas simplement oublier!?**

Essuyant la paire de lunette à l'aide du bas de son polo, la jeune rose dévisage suspicieusement son ainé blond.

**_ ...Quand je dis qu'ils sont pervers.**

La jeune ébène fait saisir tout le petit monde dans la salle.  
Assise à la table, -_bouquinant tranquillement_- la jeune sœur Nase suit sans intérêt la conversation qui à lieu.

**_ Je ne le suis pas! Vous êtes simplement tombé au mauvais moment.**

**_ Akkey, ne te justifie pas, elles sont simplement jalouses.**

Levant les yeux au ciel, la sœur d'Hiro'omi ne répond pas. Elle ne préfère pas se mêler davantage à cette conversation étrange.  
De son côté Mirai, observe avec attention ces deux ainés et apercevant le noiraud dans le dos du blondinet, elle soupire.  
Ils ne savent pas se tenir, c'est ce qu'elle pense.

**_ Les pervers sont désagréables.**

Pleurant des mots de sa cadette, Akihito laisse tomber son visage sur la table face à lui.  
Il est désespéré d'être vu ainsi à cause d'un stupide noiraud. Désespéré du surnom donné par son adorable petite cadette.  
Cette chose le poursuivra à vie, maintenant!  
Et continuant de se lamenter sur son sort, il ne voit pas le mince rictus de Mitsuki et n'entend pas les pensées perverses de son apparenté "petit-ami".

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je sais, vous allez crier à la _publicité mensongère_, pas vrai!? Mais j'ai bien aimé ma petite histoire d'introduction!  
[Bien sur, il faut prendre certain mot au _second degrés_, par exemple quand je me qualifie de "génie" ou de "d'écrivaine talentueuse", c'est bien sur de **l'humour**!]  
Sinon, je ne vous ai pas tant trompé que ça, si!?

J'espère que ce **petit OS** vous a plut! C'était _drôle_ de l'écrire. Pis le _bonus_ a été improvisé à l'instant même.  
Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera une _prochaine fois_ sur ce fandom, qui sait... .  
Une _review_ si vous à aimé on est d'accord! :)

**L.**


End file.
